This invention relates in general to several new and useful improvements in toy games employing a self-propelled vehicle, and, more particularly, to toy games employing a self-propelled vehicle for moving an object up an inclined surface to achieve a score.
There are a number of well-known toy games involving movable simulated vehicles, such as automobiles, trucks and the like. In addition, there are a number of toys and toy games which utilize simulated characters capable of movement as for example, a walking type of movement.
One form of presently available toy games uses a simulated character having a pair of alternately shiftable legs capable of walking movement with each of the legs of the character alternately shifted in a forward movement to move the character. The toy figure is moved on a support surface which has one or more apertures in the support surface to receive a playing ball. The object of the game is to direct the figure in a direction to kick the ball during the walking movement into the one or more apertures in order to achieve a score.
However, applicants know of no toy game where a self-propelled vehicle moves into an object area for engaging a score-representing object and moving the same up an inclined wall to achieve a score.